mathwikiaorg_ru-20200215-history
12 (число)
12 (двенадцать) — натуральное число между 11 и 13. Также обозначается словом дюжина. 122 = 144 в старину называлось гроссом, а 123 = 1728 называлось массой. Математика thumb|120px|Платоновский [[додекаэдр]] thumb|120px|[[Ромбододекаэдр]] * Третье пятиугольное число * Первое избыточное число * Единственным нетривиальным (не равным 0 или 1) квадратом среди чисел Фибоначчи является двенадцатое — 122 * 1012 называется триллион, приставки СИ: тера (Т''') для 1012 и пико (п') для 10-12 * 212 = 4096 * Двенадцать является суперфакториалом числа 3, то есть произведением первых трёх факториалов. * Основание двенадцатеричной системы счисления — одной из наиболее удобных систем счисления (основание одновременно и не слишком велико, и имеет большое число делителей), однако почти не применяемой на практике Геометрия * Периметр классического египетского треугольника со сторонами 3:4:5 * В трёхмерном эвклидовом пространстве можно поместить максимум 12 непересекающихся шаров единичного радиуса, касающихся данного шара единичного радиуса (см. Проблема тринадцати шаров) * Многогранники: ** Число вершин икосаэдра ** Число граней додекаэдра ** Число рёбер куба и октаэдра ** Порядок группы симметрий тетраэдра, сохраняющих ориентацию ** Число вершин полуправильного многогранника кубооктаэдра, число граней двойственного ему ромбододекаэдра, а также число вершин другого полуправильного многогранника — усечённого тетраэдра ** Существует ровно 12 типов многогранников с 12 рёбрами http://home.att.net/~numericana/data/polyhedra.htm (См. также:'' Двенадцатигранники) Химия, физика, астрономия * Атомный номер магния * Стандартная Модель физики элементарных частиц выделяет: ** 12 лептонов, включая античастицы: e^-/e^+, \nu_e/\overline\nu_e, \mu^-/\mu^+, \nu_\mu/\overline\nu_\mu, \tau^-/\tau^+, \nu_\tau/\overline\nu_\tau ** 12 кварков, включая античастицы: u/\overline u, d/\overline d, s/\overline s, c/\overline c, b/\overline b, t/\overline t ** 12 бозонов: фотон, 3 тяжёлых бозона слабого взаимодействия ( W^\pm, Z\,\! ), 8 глюонов * Две двенадцатигранные формы кристаллов кубической кристаллографической системы: ромбододекаэдр и пентагондодекаэдр * 1 моль определяется как количество атомов в 12 граммах изотопа углерода {}^{12}C * 1 атомная единица массы (а. е. м.) составляет 1/12 массы атома изотопа углерода {}^{12}C * Двенадцатый спутник Юпитера — Лиситея (Лизистея) * Астероид 12 Виктория назван в честь древнеримской богини победы, но подразумевалась также и королева Великобритании Виктория. * Шаровое скопление M12 в Змееносце. * Звезда Тау Кита (Tau Ceti) распложена в 12 световых годах от Земли * На Земле год состоит из 12 месяцев. Биология, медицина, психология * У человека 12 пар рёбер * 12 пар черепномозговых нервов у млекопитающих. * Двенадцатиперстная кишка — часть тонкой кишки человека от выходного отверстия желудка до тощей кишки. * Двенадцать шагов — техника психотерапевтических групп «Анонимных алкоголиков» * B_{12} — кобаламин — один из необходимых витаминов * В гомеопатии для получения гомеопатических средств традиционно используют 12 основных минеральных солей * На руке 12 фаланг, если считать их большим пальцем. Предполагают, что именно из этого факта возникала двенадцатеричная система счисления. История, мифология * Нумерология числа 12. * В античной мифологии боги объединялись в «пантеон» или «двенадцать олимпийских богов», однако состав этих «двенадцати» в разное время определялся по-разному. * Геракл совершил 12 подвигов * 12 рыцарей Круглого Стола * 12 пэров Франции (6 светских и 6 духовных). * Двенадцать пражских статей — программа, выдвинутая таборитами 5 августа 1420. * Двенадцать статей швабских крестьян — наиболее распространённая обобщённая программа крестьянских требований во время Крестьянской войны 1524—26 в Германии. * Ядро организации иллюминатов — Ареопаг — состояло из 12 человек * 12 стран образовали НАТО в 1949 г. * 12 городам в СССР после Великой Отечественной войны было присвоено звание «Город-герой». Религия thumb|Иисус Христос и 12 учеников (картина «Тайная Вечеря» [[Леонардо да Винчи)]] * У Иисуса Христа было 12 учеников, впоследствии все они, за исключением Иуды Искариота, стали апостолами. Вместо него 12 апостолом стал Матфий * Было 12 столпов манихейской веры * Храм Соломона делился на 12 частей * 12 сыновей Иакова основали 12 колен Израилевых (Быт 49.28) * В буддизме процесс перерождения живых существ, представлял собой «колесо», образуемое 12 ступенями * Собор Двенадцати Апостолов — собор в Кремле (до 1681 церковь Апостола Филиппа) * Когда Аллах послал Мусе откровение ударить по морю посохом, море расступилось, образовав 12 проходов * Звезда Давида имеет 12 углов * Двунадесятые праздники — 12 важнейших христианских праздников в православии * В христианской традиции двенадцатая ночь после Рождества — праздник Богоявления: с 5 на 6 января по григорианскому календарю и с 18 на 19 января по юлианскому * 12 — одно из пяти возможных количеств куполов в православном храме (1, 3, 5, 7, 12) * еврейская девочка проходит обряд «Бат-Мицва» в возрасте двенадцати лет Литература и искусство Литература * «Двенадцатая ночь, или Как вам угодно» («Двенадцатая ночь, или Как вам это понравится», «The Twelfth night, or What you will») — комедия Шекспира * «Двенадцать» — поэма Александра Блока * «Двенадцать месяцев» — драматическая сказка С. Маршака * «Двенадцать стульев» — роман И. Ильфа и Е. Петрова * «Двенадцать башен» — сборник повестей китайского писателя Ли Юй * «Двенадцать лекций о Рамануджане» (Ramanujan: Twelve Lectures on Subjects Suggested by His Life and Work) — книга известного математика Г. Харди посвящена жизни и научным работам Рамануджана — феноменального индийского математика, прославившегося замечательными достижениями в теории чисел. * «Двенадцать румбов ветра» — авторский сборник рассказов писательницы Урсулы Крёбер Ле Гуин * «Жизнь двенадцати Цезарей» — сборник биографий Гая Светония Транквилла. * «Двенадцать царств (рукопись)» — условное название рукописи памятника китайской литературы, сохранившегося в тангутском переводе, — сборника исторических сюжетов чжоуского времени (XI—III вв. до н. э.). «Двенадцать царств» — это краткий заголовок на сгибе листа ксилографа. * «Двенадцать царств» — цикл фэнтези-романов Оно Фуюми. * «Двенадцать песен цыгана» — произведение новогреческого поэта Костаса Паламаса. * «Двенадцать ворот Бухары» — историческое произведение таджикского советского писателя Джалола Икрами (1968). * «Двенадцать спящих дев» — баллада А. В. Жуковского * «Двенадцать моральных писем в стихах» — произведение немецкого поэта Христофа Виланда * Двенадцать хвостов зверя Пэха упоминаются в повести братьев Стругацких «Трудно быть богом». * В фантастическом романе Герберта Уэллса «Когда спящий проснётся», люди пользуются двенадцатиричной системой. * Число 12 играет важную роль в рассказе Владимира Набокова «Сказка». Художественные фильмы * «12 друзей Оушена» («Ocean’s Twelve») — фильм 2004 года, режиссёра Стивена Содерберга * «12 разгневанных мужчин» («12 Angry Men») — фильм 1957 года (режиссёр Сидни Люмет). * «12 разгневанных мужчин» («12 Angry Men») — фильм 1997 года (режиссёр Уильям Фридкин). * «12» — российский римейк 2007 года (режиссёр Никита Михалков) вышеуказанного фильма Сидни Люмета. * «Двенадцатая осень» — фильм 2001 года режиссёра Игоря Талпа * «Двенадцать дней рождества» — фильм режиссёра Иидзука Масаки * «Двенадцать обезьян» (Twelve Monkeys) — фильм 1995 года, режиссёра Терри Гиллиама * Экранизации романа И. Ильфа и Е. Петрова «Двенадцать стульев»: ** Двенадцать стульев (фильм, 1970); ** 12 стульев (фильм, 1971); ** 12 стульев (фильм, 1976). * Двенадцать месяцев (фильм) Телевидение * Долгое время на российском MTV выходило шоу «Двенадцать злобных зрителей» Музыка * «Двенадцать дней рождества» (Twelve Days of Christmas) — традиционная рождественская песня в англоговорящих странах. thumb|Октава клавишных музыкальных инструменов состоит из 12 клавиш * Октава делится на 12 полутонов * 12-й по счету интервал — дуодецима * 12 человек - минимально допустимый состав для получения хора. * Существует двенадцатиструнная гитара. * — известная американская группа, выступающая в стиле пост-гранж. Живопись * «Двенадцать апостолов» — работа Микеланджело Буонарроти (1503) Лингвистика и языки * Двенадцатая буква русского алфавита — «К», латинского — «L» * Владимир Даль приводит следующие синонимы слову «двенадцать»: «дванадесять, десять и два. Дванадесятый (двунадесятый)» * В гавайском языке 12 фонем, в алфавите 12 букв. Запись числа в других системах письма Право, законодательство * Традиционно в суде 12 присяжных заседателей * Законы двенадцати таблиц (Leges duodecim tabularum), свод законов Древнего Рима * В Конституции Российской Федерации двенадцатая статья говорит о местном самоуправлении * Статья 12 Уголовного кодекса РФ называется «Действие уголовного закона в отношении лиц, совершивших преступление вне пределов Российской Федерации» * Статья 12 Гражданского кодекса РФ называется «Способы защиты гражданских прав» * 12 — код субъекта Российской Федерации республики Марий Эл Время thumb|Циферблат часов с 12 делениями * В году 12 месяцев, 12-й месяц — декабрь * Количество зодиакальных созвездий равно 12. ** 12-й и последний знак Зодиака — Рыбы. * В сутках 24 часа, но часы традиционно изготавливают с 12-часовым циферблатом по которому часовая стрелка за сутки проходит два круга. * Минутная стрелка в часах движется в 12 раз быстрее чем часовая. * В китайском календаре используется 12-летний зодиакальный цикл. * События ** 12 год; ** 12 год до н. э. ** 1712 год ** 1812 год ** 1912 год * События, праздники, дни рождения и смерти известных людей: : 12 января | 12 февраля | 12 марта | 12 апреля | 12 мая | 12 июня | 12 июля | 12 августа | 12 сентября | 12 октября | 12 ноября | 12 декабря Техника thumb|100px|Телефонная клавиатура * В таблице символов ASCII и Юникод под номером 12 стоит управляющий символ FF ( — подача страницы) предписывающий принтеру перейти к началу следующей страницы * 12 функциональных клавиш на клавиатуре компьютера (F1, F2, F3, F4, F5, F6, F7, F8, F9, F10, F11, F12) * 12 кнопок на телефоне с кнопочным набором (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 0, *, #) * 12 вольт — наиболее распространённое номинальное бортовое напряжение на автомобиле, аккумуляторной батареи и напряжение питания многих слаботочных устройств. * В самых мощных автомобильных двигателях 12 цилиндров * Метровый диапазон телевизионного вещания разбит на 12 каналов. Модели техники right|thumb|Бе-12 * Антонов Ан-12 — один из самых распространённых транспортных самолётов * Бериев Бе-12 «Чайка» — советский противолодочный самолёт-амфибия * Lockheed A-12 «Blackbird» — американский сверхзвуковой самолёт-разведчик, пришедший на смену U-2, и его вариант — истребитель Lockheed F-12 * ГАЗ-12 «ЗИМ» - автомобиль представительского класса * ЛАЗ Лайнер-12 - туристско-междугородний автобус Автотрассы * A12 ** В Германии: Берлин—Франкфурт-на-Одере ** В Нидерландах: Гаага—Утрехт—Арнем ** В Бельгии: Брюссель—Антверпен * E12 Му-и-Рана—Умео—''(паром)—Вааса—Тампере—Хямеэнлинна—Хельсинки * М12 Минск—Вильнюс—Рига—Таллин * Interstate 12 — хайвей межштатного значения, целиком находящийся в штате Луизиана, США. В обоих концах (Батон-Руж и Олтон) сливается с Interstate 10. Единицы измерения * В футе 12 дюймов * В тройском фунте 12 тройских унций * Цицеро — типографский шрифт, кегль которого равен 12 пунктам * Максимальная сила ветра по шкале Бофорта составляет 12 баллов. * Шкала балльности, характеризующая интенсивность землетрясения (эффект его воздействия на поверхности) имеет предел 12 баллов. Денежные системы * В алтыне 12 полушек * До денежной реформы Великобритании 1971 года 1 шиллинг составлял 12 пенсов В других областях * 12 данов в дзюдо. * 12 звёзд расположены по кругу на флаге Европейского Союза. * В школах многих стран обучение длится 12 лет (обычно с 5 до 17 или с 6 до 18 лет). * ''K-12 в США и Канаде — аббревиатура, обозначающая школьное образование. * Болельщиков, поддерживающих футбольную команду, часто называют «12-м игроком» См. также * Нумерология * Двенадцатигранники * Двенадцатеричная система счисления * Дюжина * Чёртова дюжина Ссылки * The Secret of the Number Twelve * Why twelve — Статья про число 12 Категория:Целые числа ar:12 (عدد) ca:Dotze ceb:Douze co:12 (numeru) da:12 (tal) de:Zwölf en:12 (number) eo:Dek du es:Doce eu:Hamabi fi:12 (luku) fr:12 (nombre) he:12 (מספר) ht:12 (nonm) hu:12 (szám) ia:12 (numero) id:12 (angka) it:12 (numero) ja:12 ko:12 ku:Dazde la:Duodecim lmo:Nümar 12 lt:12 (skaičius) nah:Mahtlāctli omōme nap:Dùrece nl:12 (getal) nn:Talet 12 no:12 (tall) pl:12 (liczba) pt:Doze sl:12 (število) sv:12 (tal) th:12 tr:12 (sayı) uk:12 (число) vi:12 (số) vls:12 (getal) yi:צוועלף zh:12 zh-yue:12